KVWA
KVWA is a TNT owned-and-operated station that serves the Amarillo, TX market. It broadcasts on Channel 62. Syndicated programming on KVWA includes Fear The Walking Dead, Ashley, Movie Magazine, and Made in Hollywood among others. Station ID History *Great TV is on 62! KVWA Amarillo. (1980-1985) *That's Great Entertainment on KVWA Amarillo. Channel 62. (1985-1988) *You're Watching KVWA TNT 62 Amarillo. Your New Home for TNT. (1988-1991) *Great Entertainment Happens Here on TNT 62! (1991-1995) *This is TNT 62. KVWA-TV Amarillo. (1991-1995; alternate) *This is TNT 62. The Station where all of the stars are. KVWA Amarillo. (1995-1999) *This is KVWA TNT 62 in Amarillo. (1999-2001) *You're watching TNT 62. KVWA Television. (2001-2010) *This is TNT 62. (2010-2013) *This is KVWA TNT 62. (2013-2017) *You're Watching TNT Amarillo. (2017-present) News Themes *KVWA 1980 News Theme (1980-1985) *Tuesday9 - Tuesday Productions (1985-1989) *The One For All - Gari Media (1989-1994) *One World - Stephen Arnold Music (1994-1998) *Evolution - Stephen Arnold Music (1998-2003) *Revolution - Gari Media (2003-2007) *The X Package - Gari Media (2007-2014) *This Is The Place - Stephen Arnold Music (2014-present) Voice-Over History * From the TV-62 Newsroom, this is TV-62 Newswatch. (1980-1988) * Live from KVWA-TV. This is TNT 62 Eyewitness News at (time). (1988-1991) * From the Texas Panhandle. This is TNT 62 Eyewitness News at (time). (1991-1995) * From KVWA-TV in Amarillo. This is TNT 62 News at (time). (1995-1999) * This is TNT 62 News at (time). (1999-2001) * TNT 62 News at (time) starts now. (2001-2017) * From KVWA-TV. This is TNT Amarillo News at (time). Your Hometown News. (2017-present) Digital Television Logos KVWA 1982.png|KVWA logo from 1982-1988 Tnt62logo.png|KVWA logo from 1995-2001 Kvwa2000.png|KVWA's EAS Test capture, recorded in December 2000 KVWA.png|KVWA logo from 2001-2016 kwva_news.png|KWVA News Close (2016) KVWA new 2016.png|KVWA logo until May 1, 2017 Newsteam Current Staff (Year Joined in Parenthesis) Jake Marques - News Director *Laurie Dolan - anchor; weekday mornings "The Morning News on TNT Amarillo KVWA" and Noon (1993) *Robert Tolman - anchor; weekdays mornings "The Morning News on TNT Amarillo KVWA" and Noon (1991) *Marcus Stevens - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (1994) *Lori Jellison - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (1990) *John Mitchell - anchor; weekend evenings (1989) *Peter Weaver - anchor; weekend evenings (1996) TNT Amarillo WeatherWatch Meteorologists *Gary Simms - meterologist; weekday mornings "The Morning News on TNT Amarillo KVWA" and Noon (1992) *Harry Lange - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (1997) *Jim Troutman - meteorologist; weekend evenings (2002) TNT Amarillo Sports Team *Eli Parker - sports director; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (1993) *Boris Dorian - sports reporter; weekend evenings; also weeknight reporter (see below) (1998) Current On-Air Reporters *Simon Celeste - general assignment reporter; also fill-in anchor (1994) *Chad Albert - general assignment reporter (1999) *Chris Harlan - general assignment reporter (1992) *Marie Palmer - general assignment reporter (1997) *Boris Dorian - general assignment reporter; also weekend evening sports reporter (see above) (2015) *Bruno Bohlander - general assignment reporter (1996) *Chip Combs - general assignment reporter (2002) *Jesse Pace - general assignment reporter (1995) Programming Schedule Newscast Titles * TV-62 NewsWatch (1980-1988) * TNT 62 Eyewitness News (1988-1995) * TNT 62 News (1995-2017) * TNT Amarillo News (2017-present) Category:TNT affiliated stations Category:Channel 62 Category:Amarillo Category:Texas Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Time Warner Category:Former independent stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1980 Category:Stations that use "This Is The Place" by Stephen Arnold Music Category:WarnerMedia